


Cold

by TheCG



Category: Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume wo Miru | The Cornered Mouse Dreams of Cheese
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/pseuds/TheCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His coffee's cold but these moments will keep him warm for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

His coffee had gone cold hours ago, but these moments when he could watch Kyouichi were few and far between. Moments he could spend taking in his every movement, every stroke made across the keyboard with those skillful hands. To others it might seem mundane but to Imagase there was no better way to spend a cloudy evening. 

He made a silent wish to no one in particular, just a few more days, just a few more _hours_ to watch this man before him. To watch the way he would run a hand through his hair in frustration, the way he'd forget his mug was empty until it was already at his lips. This beautiful, perfect man.

They were from two different worlds entirely. He was a bright, burning star and Imagase a distant cold moon. He could only hope for just moments more to bask in his warmth. Imagase truly felt he had prepared himself for that day, when he would disappear back into the shadows where he belonged. He would make a clean cut, removing himself from all facets of Kyouichi's life and pushing that longing from his mind. These few months they had together would be enough. They had to be.

"Oi..." 

Imagase perked up at the mild annoyance in Kyouichi's voice. So lost in his thoughts of days to come, he had missed his senpai speaking to him here and now. Kyouichi raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, holding his empty mug by its rim.

"Are you sleeping? Put on another pot of coffee please."

Imagase stood, leaving his own cup untouched as he crossed the apartment to collect Kyouichi's. "I thought you might never ask."

Moments like these were all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia keeping me up till 6am and making me think I can write! Hopefully this makes sense to anyone without a sleep deprived mind.


End file.
